ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kobra
Jeffrey Franklin Burr, known better as Kobra '''or '''Lord Naga, is the ruler of the Cult of the Kobra, a military tactician, and master assassin with the goal of world domination with unlimited resources and tens of thousands of followers under his command. In subsequent years, Kobra would clash with assorted superheroes, including Batman, whom he first met over a Lazarus Pit of his own creation. Wonder Woman, an enemy of Kobra's whom had plagued the cult even before he was made their leader, forced Kobra to consider her one of the cults greatest enemies, and he sought to ensure her death, one such attempt was by hiring the assassin Slipknot which would end up failing. Kobra has also been known to have fought the Flash, the Suicide Squad led by Amanda Waller, and others. Biography Early Life Kobra is an international terrorist and mad scientist who has crossed paths with the majority of Earth's heroes during his attempts to usher in the "Kali Yuga", which translates to the "Age of Chaos". His real name is Jeffrey Franklin Burr, and he was born as a pair of Siamese twin brothers to the Burrs, American's who had been vacationing in New Delhi, India. After a lengthy operation, the brothers were separated, and the family were informed that one of the twins had died in the maternity ward. Unknown to the family, the boy they thought dead had actually been kidnapped by the Cult of the Kobra, because a prophecy claimed he would lead them to rule the world. Under their teaching, he would become a dangerous warrior and a sadistic criminal mastermind. Becoming the Kobra Raising the child to assume the role of leader of the Cult of the Kobra, the cultists trained him in almost every martial art. To both the child's and his brother's chagrin, however, Jason discovered that his brother was alive and so went out of his way to find his long lost sibling. Fearing of what damage Jason could bring to the cult, the cult had his brother kidnapped and brought before the young lord in training to present Jeffrey with his final test. Jeffrey would need to kill his twin brother to take his place as the head Kobra, an act which he at first hesitated but with one savage strike Jeffrey had killed his own brother and been reborn as the Kobra. Without his brother or his family to hold him back, Kobra became a notorious megalomaniac hoping to conquer the world. Kobra's Rising War In his reputation as Kobra, some have called him the deadliest man on Earth. It was he who led the cult into using advanced technology in the quest for world domination. Kobra had learned to build modified Lazarus Pits, which allowed him to control the minds of those he killed and resurrected. Kobra managed to accomplish the incredible feat of duplicating Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pit by being one of the few people in history to decipher the formula. Followers of Kobra would frequently address their master as "Naja-Naja", "Naja-Naja" being the binomial name for the Indian Cobra. This later became "Nāga-Naga", a meaningless title which translates from the Sanskrit as "Snake-Snake". For a time he had mostly kept his operations confined to Asia and Europe. However, in time he began expanding to the Midwest in the United States. Kobra's men began operating in Keystone City, building headquarters on the site of several old abandoned warehouses, The headquarters would contain chemical labs and weapons arsenals. They built a hydro-electric plant under the river, a solar energy plant in a greenhouse, and a wind power plant in a fake cornfield, all of which to power their massive operations. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Kobra is one of a very small number of individuals that has the capability of defeating Batman in hand-to-hand combat, and actually did so on one occasion. * Genius Level Intellect * Tactical Analysis Equipment * Kobra Suit: Kobra's battle clothes contain several concealed weapons, among them his venom gas, which is able to blind his opponents or render them useless. Category:Villains Category:Dictators Category:Warlords Category:Warriors Category:Cult of the Kobra members Category:Cult Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Assassins Category:Serial Killers Category:Smugglers Category:Slavers Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Mercenaries Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Ninjas Category:Doctors Category:Scientists